


You Did What Now?

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cats, Drabble, Humor, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, gender neutral!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: You couldn't help yourself! Those cats were just so cute and desperate for a home. How does your boyfriend feel about this development?
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	1. Asahi

**Author's Note:**

> These scenarios were originally posted on June 8, 2020 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/620400413629431808/as-a-person-famous-for-her-love-of-cats-can-we). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: As a person famous for her love of cats, can we maybe get ridiculous prompt "I may have accidentally sort of adopted five cats" with Asahi or the resident emo birb Bokuto?

“I’m home–eh?”

Asahi is more than used to returning home from the grocery store being greeted by you. Whether or not you come to the door to usher him in or call out to him from elsewhere in the apartment, either way, it’s business as usual. 

This, however, is not business as usual. He is not used to being greeted by five cats slinking towards him, mewing with curiosity. One of them–a black cat with piercing green eyes–swats playfully at the plastic bag in his hands. Asahi lifts the bag up so it’s out of its reach. He doesn’t need this strange cat’s claws ripping through the bag and sending glass jars to the floor. 

“Um…(F/N)?” he calls out. It works like a spell, summoning you to the door with your usual gentle smile to greet him.

“Welcome home, sweetie!” you say. 

“Thank you, but, uh.” He clicks his tongue in thought. “What’s going on?” He gestures vaguely to the cats making their way back and forth between the two of you.

You let out a sheepish laugh: a telltale sign that you’re going to play this in a way that makes it seem like a quirky thing you just normally happen to do. “I may have accidentally sort of adopted five cats. You remember those cats I told you about? The ones I see wandering around the neighborhood all the time? So these are those guys and it turns out they really like it when you feed them. And play with them.”

You grit your teeth and open your mouth in what is an attempt at an open-mouth smile. It’s only charming because it’s so obviously bad and barely a smile. To Asahi, it’s almost like you’re bracing for him to tell you that, no, you can’t keep these cats. 

He sighs, his shoulders dropping. You’ve wanted to get a pet for so long and he was on board for a dog or a cat. But just one. Not five. As he lets out an anxious groan, you pick up the black cat and take one its paws between your fingers.

“Pwease, daddy? Can we pwease stay, nya?” you say in the most childlike voice you can muster.

He sighs again. “Alright, let’s call the vet about shots.”


	2. Bokuto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These scenarios were originally posted on June 8, 2020 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/620400413629431808/as-a-person-famous-for-her-love-of-cats-can-we). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: As a person famous for her love of cats, can we maybe get ridiculous prompt "I may have accidentally sort of adopted five cats" with Asahi or the resident emo birb Bokuto?

In every room, Bokuto finds a new cat. That’s five cats total so far and five cats more in the house than when he left for practice in the morning.

“(F/N) wouldn’t just bring them into the house randomly now, would they?” he asks himself. Just as he wonders this aloud, the door opens and you enter. You practically jump when you see Bokuto standing there.

“Koutarou! You’re home early,” you say. You shuffle in your spot, hiding the plastic bags in your hands behind you poorly.

“Yeah, practice got cut short today. A pipe burst in the gym while we were there,” he explains. “But what about these guys, huh? How’d they get in here?” He motions around him in a grand gesture to the cats now roaming around your place. 

While you stall for an answer letting out nothing but filler words and phrases, Bokuto approaches you slowly, leaning forward with a sly smile that manages to be both adorable and terrifying. Just as he reaches you, you break and hold out the bags in front of you. They’re filled with the beginnings of the supplies you’ll need for the new additions to your household. The rest is still waiting in the car.

"I may have accidentally sort of adopted five cats,” you say, head drooping downward. “I couldn’t help it! They were cute and needed a home!”

Bokuto blinks, golden eyes looking at the bags now before him. He returns to an upright position and takes them from you.

“Okay! Five is a lot to start with but it’s a good challenge, right?” One of the cats–colored with white fur and orange and black splotches–weaves between Bokuto’s legs. His face almost immediately lights up at this. “I think this one’s starting to warm up to me too.”

You let out a relieved sigh. While you didn’t think you could pull this off, Bokuto once again never ceases to surprise you.


End file.
